User talk:LunaKuromiya
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Deceased page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 00:51, September 1, 2012 Regarding Byakuya's death You'll have to provide evidence if you want to say Byakuya is alive. Mere speculation doesn't count. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 00:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Byakuya is dead. Time to move on. Any attempt to say otherwise is pure speculation and will be reverted on sight. Continued action claiming that he is alive will result in a ban.-- Ha, Godisme. That's messed up. You can't just ban me for stating my opinion, That's mere cockiness, I'm not obsessed with Byakuya and saying that he needs to be alive and it's impossible for him to be dead. I'm just saying have you read chapter 504? Like I said the first time, Ichigo was saying who he wanted to protect. When he said the name, it showed their picture. When Ichigo said "Byakuya" it showed his picture. Byakuya was covered in blood, but he was awake clearly in the art you can tell he was alive, his eyes were open, his mouth was slightly open like he was breathing. Maybe he was dying but he wasn't completely dead. That is my proof. How would Ichigo, who is not in Soul Society, know who is alive and who is dead? He can want to save whoever he wants but that does not mean that they are not already dead. Byakuya was stated to be dead. This means he is dead until someone comes out and says he is not dead.-- Well that's true, how could Ichigo know? I do hope someone will come out and say that he's not dead. But here's a question. Who stated Byakuya was dead? A fan or Tite Kubo? The only real person who knows is Tite Kubo. But only about one person in the manga said he was killed and they could be wrong. Rukia didn't even say a word about it. What if in the manga Tite Kubo drew their current selves when Ichigo said who he WANTED to save. You may be right. As I said before I'm not obsessed with Byakuya and I don't care much if he's alive or not. I'm just stating my facts of how it could be true or not. Sorry if this reply made no sense. Look, stop arguing. You're the one who misunderstands. Godisme isn't being cocky, you're breaking this wiki's policies. You've provided no evidence that Byakuya is alive, you're just assuming. If you didn't know, Godisme is the head of the Policy and Standards Committee who enforce this wiki's policies, so he has authority over you. If you don't like how things work here, that's your problem. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 22:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC)